Forever In Love ?
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: Brandon and Callie are in love. But will a mistake with a girl from Brandon's past break the suppose to be forever love apart. Or is Brallie really meant to be?. Will the girl chose to do something Brandon would never agree too? And will Brandon ever find out? LOTS OF BRALLIE! *Rated T* ,
1. Wanting To Wait

_**Brandon laid on his bed. Just laying there he thought of his day. Today was a great day. Well for him. Maybe not so much Tayla. Today was the day he broke up with Tayla. Today was the day he could be with Callie and not have the guilt of being in a relationship. Sure he felt bad. Breaking up with her. But he liked Tayla and he loved Callie. Tayla was a witch lately. Him and Callie had just kissed three weeks ago. Well Callie was away for one week when she ran away and the other two she spent sneaking around with him. No one knew. It was their secret,that they wished they could tell everyone.**_

_**If they did tell everyone though Callie thinks Lena and Stef would kick her out. Brandon doubts that. Lena and Stef love Callie like a daughter. They would never do that to her and Jude. Even if she was dating her son. Okay maybe they would send her to another group home. Brandon couldn't risk that. He loved her too much to let her go. Again. Callie was now the best and most important thing in his life now. And she always will be from now to forever.**_

_**He gets off his bed and walks over across his room to his piano. He starts to play a song. If you listen carefully. You hear sadness. And happiness. Happy because of Callie. And sad he can't tell the world about her. Its sappy! Okay that was dumb. When he was about to continue his masterpiece of a song Callie walked in. At first Brandon didn't notice. Untill he heard her beautiful voice. "I love it" **_

**_Brandon turns to his side. He sees her. One word that always describes Callie is outstanding. Outstanding isn't even enough to mask her beauty and perfection._**

**_"Hey Cal" _**

**_"Hey B"_**

**_He greets her with a long kiss. _**

**_"So how was your day". The breathless girl asks_**

**_"Umm great actually I broke up with Tayla." _**

**_"Oh..so is that a good thing. Are you mad or-_**

**_Brandon cuts her off with a kiss. A short and sweet one._**

**_"Callie, I hated Tayla. I love you. I want to be with you. I just wish we could be together with everyone knowing and not flipping out. I mean if Moms ever found out they would be pissed. Well mostly just Stef."_**

**_"I know Brandon. I feel the same way. But,I can't risk Jude not getting adopted" _**

**_"I agree Jude deserves a good family like this one. But what about you Callie they want to adopt you."_**

**_"I know, but I want to be with you forever. "_**

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_"Positive" The sure girl said_**

**_"Well then I want to be with you forever too" _**

**_Callie laughed. Brandon loved her laugh. Well he loved everything about her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her lips. Her kindness. And the list just keeps going on._**

**_They couple were now laying down on Brandon's bed. Brandon looked at Callie and suddenly he kissed her. It was long. But now it was getting longer than usual. Callie and Brandon started making out. Callie played with his hair. Brandon started unbuttoning her shirt. Callie went along with it untill she reallly realised what was happening. They were gonna have brought back the memories from two years ago. Painful memories. She wasn't ready for sex yet. I mean she was raped just two short years ago. She still went along with it to prove her love to Brandon. But then she knew she had to tell Brandon that she wanted to wait. _**

**_Brandon noticed her face. She looked scared. As if he'd hurt her. Maybe that's what she thought. He would never hurt her. He loves her. _**

**_When he was on her last button he stoped. And said_**

**_"Tell me what's wrong"_**

**_"How did you know" _**

**_"Because I know you Cal. And I don't want to force you into anything you don't wanna do. I love you."_**

**_"Its just I've only had sex once once and I was raped. And I'm just scared and Im afraid you won't love me after you see all my scars and brusies." The scared girl says_**

**_"Callie id love you even if you weren't beautiful. But I don't have to. You are amazing Callie Jacob in every single way. And I don't care what your body looks like. I care about one day sharing this amazing thing with you. Callie Jacob I'll always love you"_**

**_"One day that would be amazing Brandon. You amazing. You don't have to worry about being insucure though. Your the most sexiest guy I've ever meet. And id love to have my first real time with you."_**

**_"Callie did you think id hurt you?" _**

**_"No,Brandon. I was just scared. I can trust you. Its just I hope you understand that I'm kindia fragile right now. The last time I umm had done it I was so young and so weak. I told him to stop and he just kept going harder. I told you I didn't want to have sex right away and you stoped. You respect m_****_e Brandon. I believe that when we do have share this amazing thing together it will be way better with someone that loves me. Someone I can trust. But when I'm ready I'll be there to tell you."_**

**_"I'm just glad you know I would NEVER hurt you in any way. I love you."_**

**_They sat I sielence for a minute. Untill Calllie spoke " Umm...Brandon could I stay here and maybe...like..cuddle with you. I really need someone around me tonight."_**

**_A smile lit on Brandons face and he said "Of course,just make sure Moms don't see you here"_**

"_**Thanks B" **_

_**"Anytime Cal"**_

_**"Can I tell you something Brandon?" **_

"_**Sure" **_

_**"I love you" Callie says addmitting**_

**_Brandon smiles and gives her a small kiss and says "I love you too"_**

**_And they fall asleep in eachothers arms._**

* * *

**_Hey guys. Hope you liked it. It was my first Fosters story. I just like LOVE the show and Brallie. So please review what you think. Lots of surprises are coming up soon too. So keep that in mind._**

**_-Gina N_**


	2. Sneaking Around

**Callie is in Brandon's room. Still. Its morning now. Well its 5:30 am. She had to wake up really early so no one would see her leave Brandon's room and think they had sex. Well they almost did. One day when she forgets about Liam. They will. But she knows inside she will never truly forget about Liam. He raped her. That she can never forget.**

**She untangles herself from Brandon trying not to wake him up. She was unsuccessful. His blue/green eyes open.**

**"Good morning" Brandon says**

**"Good morning"**

**"I was just about to sneak out of here to my room. So no one would know."**

**"Awww you have to leave." The now awake boy says.**

**"Yes if you don't wanna get caught"**

**"Eh. I hate sneaking around." Brandon says**

**"Me too Brandon. Me too."**

**Callie gives him a kiss and exits the room. To sneak into her own room,before Mariana wakes up. Already missing Brandon.**

* * *

**Brandon misses Callie. He hates sneaking around. He wishes he could tell the world he was dating Callie Jacob. Amazing. Beautiful. Smart. So many ways to describe her. All of them are good too. Well yes Callie Jacob is perfect in Brandon's eyes. **

**He can't let Lena and Stef know about them dating. Or being in love. Because that would be bad. Really bad. Oh how Brandon misses Callie. Even though its only been 15 seconds. It feels like it was an hour. **

**Hey you try going 15 seconds without the girl you love. Oh how much he loves her. **

* * *

**Jude sits in his room. Reading. He is really mad at Jesus for kicking him out of his OWN room. I mean sure it was Jesus's first,but who cares. I mean you should have seen the looks on Stef and Lenas faces when he said it was my room. They had a mad and happy face on. Wonder why. He dented his book,throwing it at him. It was worth it in the end though Jesus has calmed down over the time and no longer needs an ice pack.**

**Jude has noticed Callies mood change lately. I mean she used to be like sad, but since a couple of weeks ago she has been really happy. He wonders why. I mean its not like anything new is going on in her life. Or is there something she isn't telling him.**

**He wonder what's going on with her. I mean maybe its that they are getting adopted. Yhea that's the reason I bet.**

* * *

**Jesus _was _face timing Lexi. But,Jude ruined it by barging in and telling him to get out of his own room. And get this then he threw a book at him. Eh now Jesus HATES kids. I mean he was trying to talk to his girlfriend who he never gets to see. Ever. Because she is in a city he doesnt even know how to prononce. Wait Hondaredsaw- yea maybe that's it. Nope pretty sure he's wrong. Like always.**

**Jesus will just talk to Lexi in another few weeks. Eh the wait...**

* * *

**Mariana is upset about Chase. And Zac. I mean Chase tried to sleep with her and Zac won't be her friend because of it. Tayla was so wrong about the panties in his pocket thing. Well it worked with Brandon. Well that's Brandon actually. **

**With her birth mom out of the picture now everything has been good. Except,Callie has been very...um... sneaky. She knows she is hiding something. But she dosnt know what. Well she does share a room with her. She will find out soon enough or when she finally tells me**

**Well Mariana has to find out what's going on with Callie.**

* * *

**Stef is worried. Lena seems very distant from her lately. She won't talk to her or anything. I mean she talks to her just she doesnt answer her questions. Stef needs to try to talk to her again. I mean Stefs father just died recently and is in emotional pain right now but she needs to find out what is wrong with her wife. She can't have Lena be sad like her. **

**She has noticed Brandon has been cheery for a few weeks now. I mean I heard he broke up with Tayla. I mean why would he be happy breaking up with his girlfriend. Well actually I would be happy breaking up with Tayla. Don't tell Brandon,but that girl was a b****.**

**Well right now she needs to find out what is wrong with her wife. Than her son.**

* * *

**Lena is excited and scared. She wants to have a baby. But, with 5 kids in the house she doesnt know how to tell Stef. She is already on the pill the doctor gave her and if Stef agrees they can find a sperm donor and have a baby together. **

**With all the kids in the house I mean you must think she is crazy. But she isn't. In a year Callie and Brandon will be in college. And in two years Mariana and Jesus will be in college. And that leaves Jude who is almost 13. And in 4 years he will be in college. And in 4 short years 5 kids would turn into 0 kids. This is why she wants a baby..**

**A baby that looks just like Stef and her. Well Brandon looks like Stef but she wants a piece of both of them. She wants a baby. And she needs to tell Stef. Soon.**

* * *

**Mike is confused and sad. His son isn't living with him. He doesnt see him as much as he would like to see him. He is working on improving himself and making himself sober for Brandon. **

**He wishes Brandon never saw him like that. Drunk. Or when he was really little and he drove off the side of the road with Brandon in the car. He feels so bad. He wishes he could take Brandon's whole childhood back and make it way better. **

**But, he has noticed Brandon a lot happier lately. He wonders why? **

**Well at least Mike has a new girlfriend. Dani.**

* * *

**Dani is lying to Mike. She told him she was sober. Well she isn't. She doesnt know what to do. She loves Mike. To death. If she tells Mike he might start drinking. Or worse break up with her.**

**She can't let ether of those happen. And she won't.**

* * *

**Tayla has a secret. A BIG secret. She doesnt know what to do. She is lost confused and mad. She was gonna tell Brandon but then he broke up with her. Maybe she won't tell Brandon. She can easily make this problem. But can she bring herself to do it. **

**Brandon would be mad if he ever found out and she made it go away. But he loves Callie. Not me.**

* * *

**Hey guys. I know there wasn't much Brallie. But I wanted you guys to know what's going on. So I included most of the main characters Povs. And what do you guys think is up with Tayla. What is her secret. Hope you liked it. Please review. More Brallie next chapter. Post next chapter for 5 reviews. Btw thanks for reviewing. I got 7 on my first chapter. Also giving shot out to best review. Thanks.**


	3. Lena Wants A Baby?

Stef sat at the kitchen table with her wife next to her. They were talking like they do every night. Brandon,Callie,Mariana,and Jesus went to the library. They should be home by curfew in an hour. Stef was prepared to talk to Lena about if she is keeping any secrets from her. She just wants to know if her wife is okay. She decided she would start on a topic like Brandon and why he is so happy.

"So Honey did you notice Brandon being really happy lately?" Stef asks

"I did. I wonder what's going on with him. A couple of weeks ago he was mopping around the house." Lena says

"Right. But, a couple of weeks ago he was with Tayla." Stef says

"I don't know. I'm surprised when he first meet Tayla she wasn't so bad. I mean he wouldn't just have sex with her if he didn't like her. Right. Well actually he might have just like the sex. Okay it doesn't matter." Lena says

"It does matter. I'll talk to him later about sex." Stef says

"Oh I bet he is gonna be so excited. " Lena says sarcastically.

Stef laughs and says " If he is anything like me and every other teenager in the world he won't be. But I wonder why so happy.

"He has hung out with Callie a lot lately too." Lena adds

"yeah he is teaching her guitar. He is just being a brother. Remember we are gonna adopt her. He just want to let her feel welcome I bet" Stef says

"Yhea I agree. Feel welcome." Lena says

"I'm Lena ...I was I'm wondering...if...there was...um..anything..you might want to...um tell me." Stef asks

Lenas face turns from a smile to a confused face. And then it hits her she knows about her wanting a baby.

"You know" Lena says

"Yes" Stef says

"So you want a baby too?" Lena asks

"A BABY?" Stef says shocked

"Yes I want a baby." Lena says

"I knew you were hiding something ,but a baby." Stef says recovering.

"All the kids will be gone in a few years and then it will be just you and me. And I thought of how lonely it would be. And the doctor said my level are good to have a baby so I'm on the viteams. And if you agree we can find a sperm donor and we won't be alone." Lena says really fast.

"I never thought about it that way. I always though it would be peaceful." Stef says

"So can we have a baby. Together." Lena says

"we're having a baby then. Together. Stef says while grabbing Lenas hand.

"We just have to somehow tell the kids" Lena says

"I don't want them to feel like they ae being replaced." Stef says

"We just have to tell them" Lena says

"We will when we are ready." Stef says

"Agreed" Lena says

"Now all we need is a sperm donor." Stef says

Lena laughs. That's all they need.

* * *

Brandon sits next to Callie in the back of the library "studying". Mariana and Jesus went to a party with a few friends. They told them to tell Moms they were at the library the whole time. Brandon said yes to get them to leave Callie and him alone for once. Well considering they don't know about them they had to be really sneaky.

Brandon was asking Callie about what she was gonna do about the adoption thing.

"So what are you gonna do about Moms wanting to adopt you." Brandon asks

"I'm gonna have to tell them I can't be adopted right now." Callie says

"Am I the reason why?" Brandon asks

"...Yes" Callie says

"I really hate being the reason you don't get adopted." Brandon says

"Well you shouldn't have made me fall in love with you." Callie says

Brandon laughs. "I love you too. I just...um..feel bad your not getting adopted."

"I know you do. I just need to make sure Jude gets adopted. He needs a good family like this one." Callie says

"I know. After what Jude and you have been through you both need a family like ours. " Brandon says

"Minus the drama." Callie says

"Yhea. It wouldn't be the same without all the drama." Brandon say

"True. I mean we probally carry the most drama." Callie says

"We really do don't we." Brandon says

"Yes." Callie answers

"Hey Call. Do you want to take a nice walk on the beach." Brandon asks.

"I would love too." Callie says

Brandon was really excited to be really alone with his love now. Just walking on the beach talking. Hmm peace and quit. You would be surprised how loud libraries are. Well Brandon is. He has really good hearing.

* * *

Mariana had to go to this party. She heard Zac was gonna be here. She really feels bad about what she did to him. I mean she didn't mean to offend him. He had thought they were on a date. She didn't. I mean she really wants them to be friends. He is so sweet and he would be a perfect friend for her.

And Jesus came too. She really doesnt know why. She said Jesus I'm going to a party can you guys cover for me. And he just jumped up and said I'm coming too. Weird right.

"Hi Zac." Mariana said

"Oh hey" Zac

"I'm... so ...I was really hoped we could be friends please." Mariana says

"I'm still mad at you." Zac says

"I know and I'm sorry. Friends please." Mariana says

"Friends then" Zac says forgiving the girl

They have a quick hug. And talk for a while.

* * *

Jesus is off his ADHD pills and is going crazy. I mean first he was random dancing and now he is eating all the sugar. Which he is really not allowed. I mean Moms would kill him.

He just can't stop though. He is out of control. He turns around and knocks over a table. It was an accident.

"Hey watch where your going" Scott the party host said

"No you watch who you yell at" Jesus says

"What did you just say" Scott said

Mariana from a distance senses trouble and sees her brother face to face with some guy. They look MAD.

Mariana walks over and grabs Jesus.

"Where are we going. I wasn't done with him." Jesus says

" Yes you were. I'm calling Brandon to take us home." Mariana says

* * *

Callie was walking on the beach with Brandon. They were talking about there lives how everything in life is. And the normal talks they usually have.

"So how is your dad" Callie asks

"Um he is good" Brandon says

"Cool" Callie says

"Anything new lately" Brandon asks

"Nothing real-

He gets cut off by a phone call.

"**Brandon can you pick us up at he party." Mariana asks**

"Why" Brandon asks

**"We ran into some problems" Mariana says **

"Sure. Be there in 10."Brandon says

I'm that was Mariana. They need a ride home. Brandon stops and gives her a long kiss.

"What was that for " Callie asks

"Just wanted you to know I love you." Brandon says

"I love you too Brandon" Callie says

* * *

When they all got home they went upstairs. Except Brandon.

"Umm Brandon can we talk to you"

* * *

Sorry for the ending. I was going to bed. Its 2 in he morning. So tired. Need sleep for school. Well anyway sorry. Please review

Also anyone see the promo for he next episode tonight?

I think I have two reason why they would arrest Brandon.

Also Brallie. Finally. Yay.

Review please.


	4. Why Is Brandon So Happy?

Brandon gets home. After driving all night all he wants to do is go to bed. Maybe have Callie come in the room and they could snuggle. Brandon loves snuggling with Callie. He loves being with Callie. He doesnt know what he would do if they ever broke up. He would probably want to die. Okay now he really feels like this is Romeo and Juliet. I mean the whole forbidden love and now dying not being with is love. Wow.

As Brandon walks up the stairs after the twins and Callie he gets called in the kitchen by Stef and Lena.

"Umm Brandon can we talk to you"

"Sure" Brandon says

"So anything new going on in your life." Lena asks

"Not really." Brandon says

"Do you have a new girlfriend." Stef blurts out.

"No...Why?" Brandon says

Right now Brandon thought they knew about him and Callie. He thought they were gonna break him and Callie apart. That was never gonna happen Brandon knows that. He is gonna always stick by Callie. Always. No matter what Moms try and do to break them apart. He loves Callie. He can never be without her. Because there is no reason to live without her.

"I'm because you seem happier since you broke up with Tayla Honey." Lena

Good they don't know that him and Callie are sneaking around. Good actually great.

"I'm haven't you meet Tayla. Wouldn't you be happier too?" Brandon says

"So that's why you're so happy?" Stef asks

"Yes. To not be with Tayla is a dream come true. I hated her." Brandon says

"Wait so if you hated her so much why did you sleep with her?" Stef asks

Lena puts her head down on the table. Trying not to laugh at her wife and how she always gets straight to the point.

"Umm...I slept with her when she wasn't a crazy b-

"Okay we get your point do not sware Brandon Foster." Stef says

"Okay sorry Mom." Brandon says

"That's okay hunny." Stef says

"Okay well I think that's enough questions for tonight. Go to sleep Brandon." Lena says

"Okay. Goodnight Moms." Brandon says

"Goodnight B" Stef says

"Goodnight sweetie" Lena says

Once Brandon went upstairs Stef turned to Lena.

"Do you believe him." Stef says

Lena looks up the stairs were they boy was going up a minute ago.

"Yes. I do." Lena says

Lena always knew in her heart Brandon hated Tayla. That is what she believed.

* * *

Callie sits in her room. She heard Lena and Stef call Brandon down to talk to them. Hopefully they don't know about them. Not yet at least. Well actually they would have called Callie down too. So it wasn't that. What was it then. Maybe they just wanted to know who drank all the milk. It was Jesus.

Just then she gets a text

Brandon: Hi Call. Come and snuggle tonight?

Callie: Yes. Be there in 5

Brandon: kk see you then

Callie: Can't wait

Callie looks to her left and sees a sleeping Mariana. She changes in shorts and a tee shirt and walk on her tippy toes into Brandon's room to make sure no one catches her. And if Mariana wakes up she is toast.

* * *

Brandon is in his room. He texts Callie to come and snuggle. She said she would be there in 5 minutes. Brandon wants to just be with her after their walk on the beach got cut short.

When 5 minutes pasts her hears the door open the slightest crack. He motions Callie to come in. And she lays down beside him.

"So what did Lena and Stef want?" Callie asks

"They wanted to know why I am have been so happy lately." Brandon says

"Oh so what did you tell them." Callie says

"I told them because I broke up with Tayla..And she was a major b****." Brandon says

"Omg you said she was a b****." Callie says laughing

"Yes. It was such an awkward conversation. I mean Moms can be so nosy. I mean Stef keep asking why I had sex with Tayla if I didn't like her." Brandon says

"What did you say." Callie says interested in the subject,but grossed out that by the fact that Brandon had sex with Tayla. I guess she always knew it , but could never bring herself to believe it.

"I told them that Tayla used to be different. And that was true. She wasn't always like that. She was really sweet at first. I mean I liked her but I never loved her." Brandon says

Wow Tayla sweet. That's hard to picture.

"So how many times did you guys have sex?" Callie asks out of the blue

Brandon looks at her. Like he is shocked she asks.

"You know..I'm like _only three times."_Brandon says mumbling

"Okay so how long did you guys date?" Callie asks

"I'm about 6 months" Brandon says

"Cool" Callie says although Brandon can tell she is mad and sad at the same time.

"I love you. You know at right." Brandon says

"I know. I love you too." Callie says

They kiss for a while and then drift asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Jude is curious. He meet a new friend named Conner today at school. Him and Callie are getting adopted. Everything is perfect in his life now. He really likes living with the Fosters. They are really different then all the other familys he has lived with. This place is special. It feels like a home.

He is surprised Callie hasn't done anything to mess it up. Well yet. All the foster homes he has been too have been horrible. He wrote a list of all the places and what was wrong with them all.

1. Perrys - didn't like them

2. Mountrys- Callie threw a bottle at foster mothers head for calling her a name.

3. McCarthys - Callie pushed there daughter

4. Olmsteads- Callie was in a relationship with Liam (foster brother)

5. Platts - HATED THEM

6. Monrues - abused

Well that's what happened In all but one foster home. Jude doesnt remember what happened there. What he's getting at is he's hoping Callie doesnt ruin this for Jude. She deserves a home as much as me. She really does. She needs a family. She can't try to do everything herself. She thinks she can but she can't handle it. Everyone needs a family. She needs to realise it. And he thinks she has at this place. Because it really feels like home.

* * *

Tayla walks into the convenient store. She goes into the aisle she needs to be In. She grabs the box she needs and goes to the cashier. The cashier gives her a dirty look and she leaves to go home.

She locks herself in her bathroom. She pees on the stick. And looks at the clock ticking.

One minute - I'm probably not even pregnant

Two minutes - But I'm throwing up and I missed my period

Three minutes - What am I gonna do if I am

Four minutes-Maybe I'll keep It if I am

Five minutes- No I have to get rid of it. I can't do this.

Six minutes -Maybe I won't tell Brandon and keep it.

Seven minutes- No. I'm getting rid of it. If I am.

Eight minutes- If Brandon ever found out im pregnant he would kill me for killing his child

Nine minutes - Just think Tayla. You would be ruining yours and Brandon's life if you kept it.

Ten minutes - Last thought before I look I close my eyes. It has to go if I'm pregnant.

I open my eyes. It has been ten minutes. I flip over all three tests. It pink lines.

In that one second I realise a few things.

I'm pregnant

I'm killing my baby

And Brandon doesnt know

And he won't.

* * *

Hey guys. Surprise. See what I did. Haha. I'm so evil. You probably knew. Haha. Well thank you for the reviews. I think I got five last chapter. Also you guys will start to see what's happening with my story. Don't worry about Tayla. She won't be in the way of Brallie. Well she will but not for long. Brallie is forever.

Just can't wait for the next episode. Looks so exciting. Winter formal. Brallie. Brandon getting arrested. Yay. Drama.

I wanna thank .jessy0622, monique.x. purchase.,BrallieLover123,and designherxox. Thank you guys. And all of you who followed and favorites my story. Love you guys.

Review please!


	5. Talking To Tayla

Jesus has a secret. He hasn't been taking his ADHD pills. No one knows he hasn't but they are gonna find out soon he bet. I mean without out them he has problems. He's louder. Well he is already VERY loud. But without them he is VERY VERY LOUD. Times 10. He like to break things. And is very moody. And one million other things go wrong.

He asked his Moms if he can join the wrestling team and they said yes. Well not yet but they will. I mean he has 10 minutes before he goes to school.

"Hi Moms" Jesus says with a big smile

"What do you want" Stef says

"Honey how do you know that he wants something. He could just being nice." Lena says

"Oh no Mom I do want something." Jesus says

"Told you." Stef says

"Why am I always thinking positive." Lena says

"Because that is who you are." Stef says

"Aww thanks Hun." Lena says

They kiss and Jesus makes a face. Thinking Eww. Jesus say " Ahem"

"Oh yea Jesus is still here." Lena says facing him

"Ok so what do you want and how much is it gonna cost us." Stef says

"I want to do wrestling and nothing." Jesus says

"No." Stef says

"Mom please." Jesus says

"Stef maybe it would be good for him." Lena says

Stef looks at her wife. And gives in.

"Ok you can do wrestling just try not to get hurt." Stef says

"I'll try my best." Jesus says

Jesus gives his Moms a hug and leaves to go to school.

"I so bet he is gonna fall within the first 5 minutes." Lena says

"So do I honey. So do I." Stef says

They both laugh. But are worried at the same time.

* * *

Brandon just came from Social Studies and is walking outside to eat his lunch under the tree he always sits under. But before he sits down he sees Tayla sitting there. Crying. Why he wonders. When he was about to walk away he starts to feel bad. Maybe its the break up or something serious. He decides he would go and talk to her.

"Umm... Tayla you okay?" Brandon asks

"What do you care?" Tayla snaps

"Tayla,I'm sorry I didn't love you. And broke up with you." Brandon says

"Why did you break up with me?" Tayla asks

"Because I fell in love with someone else." Brandon says

"It was Callie wasn't it." Tayla realises

"Umm...yhea. It was. I really love her." Brandon says

"I know you do. I know you do Brandon. You guys always connected through music. You had more in common. I mean she is better for you than I would ever be." Tayla explains

"So you understand Tayla." Brandon's says

"Yhea I do. I really do now. You love her you never loved me." Tayla says

"I'm sorry" Brandon says

"That's okay." Tayla says tearing up even more.

Brandon decides to give her a big hug. I mean he knows she is hurting right now and a hug might cheer her up a little bit.

He wraps her arms around her for a minute. Then let's go.

"Is our break up why you were crying?" Brandon ask

Tayla looks into Brandon's eyes.

"Yes. That is why." Tayla says

"Again I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Brandon says

"Okay I understand. I've got to get to English so bye." Tayla says

"Bye" the boy says left alone knowing he hurt someone so badly.

But also glad he broke up with her so he could be with his real true love. Callie. She is flawless. In his eyes. She is his sky. His sunlight. His sunshine. She brings the light to his day. He just wishes he could be with her more. He feels like he dosnt get to spend much time with her,without people wondering what's going on.

Brandon Foster stands there under the tree that he once sat under everyday and he learnt a lesson that day. Tayla is still the same person she was. She was just lost. He thinks this break up might have brought the Tayla she liked in her. Back. This Tayla os nice and normal. Not a Bitch. He feels bad he hurt her but he knows it was for a good cause. True love. And he is gonna go find her right now.

* * *

Tayla walks into the hall of the school. Her make up is all messed up. Everyone stares at her. She doesnt care for once in her life. She lied to Brandon to protect him. She told him the break up was the reason. It wasn't. It was the baby. She has a appointment in two weeks to ge rid of it. She doesnt know whether to be happy or sad.

Happy the problems gone.

Sad she is killing a part of her. And Brandon.

Brandon told her that he wants kids when he gets older and she responded by saying she hates kids. Maybe if she had been nicer to him they would be together still. Maybe he would still be there to cure her whenever she was hurt.

Tayla knows that would not happen though. Brandon feel in love with a girl. And that girl's name is Callie Jacob. And even she knows she could never tear that love apart. She cares about Brandon too much. Which is why she needs to get rid of this baby.

* * *

Callie sit in the music room. Playing the guitar Brandon once taught her how to play. She thinks about him. She smiles. Brandon always makes her smile. Always. She memorised this song. It sounds really good she thinks.

She starts to play and hears clapping. She looks over and she's Brandon with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Cal" Brandon says

"Hey B" Callie says

"So how long do you have before your next class." Brandon asks

"28 minutes" Callie says looking at her iPhone Stef once gave her.

"Cool" Brandon says

"How long do you have." Callie says

"The same."

"Cool" Callie says

"So you wanna make out or what."Brandon says joking.

Callie gives him a slight punch on the shoulder. "You may have a quick kiss. Make sure no ones there."

"Okay" Brandon says

"Coast is clear." Brandon says returning

"Okay." Callie says giving him a peck.

"Thank you." Brandon says

"I'll kiss you more later." Callie says

"Fine." Brandon says pouting.

Callie laughs at the face he is making. And they continue to play music till class starts.

* * *

**Hey guys! A few things...**

** 't u love the Fosters on Monday. Winter ball. Yay. Can't wait for the season finale.**

**2. Sorry its been a while. Had Mcas. Really busy.**

**3. What do u think is gonna happen with Tayla and the baby thing. **

**4. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**5. Please review! **


End file.
